


Music Of The Night

by Sporadic_fics



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Secret Santa 2019, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting Doombots, Musicals, Pick whatever universe you have in mind for the pair, Secret Santa, many references, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Bucky and Natasha are out on a mission where they have been caught/attacked by Doombots! Natasha and Bucky are prepared though so join them on the adventure of them kicking Doombutt (excuse the pun) all the while talking about musicals
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: BuckyNat Secret Santa 2019





	Music Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_llbedammned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/gifts).

> A BuckyNat secret Santa fic! I hope you enjoy it!

“Are you singing ‘Summer Nights’ from  _ Grease _ ?” Nat panted as she pressed herself against a wall.

“Yeah, it’s a good song. I much prefer the song Rizzo sings near the end, before the car race.” Bucky’s hands tightened around the handle of his sniper rifle, his eye peering down the sight of it so he could shoot at the Doombot’s head before it could get to Natasha. “What is your favourite musical song, Nat?”

“My favourite song is from  _ Chicago _ , the ‘Cell Block Tango.’” Natasha jumped from her spot so she could wrap her legs around one of the Doombot’s metal waist and jab her widow’s bite into its neck. It fell to the floor instantly.

“Why is that?” Bucky frowned as he watched Natasha’s cool expression turn into a smirk. He loved when she did that because it wasn’t the same smirk she gave everybody else. This was softer, sometimes teasing but it showed that she was letting him in.

“Because he had it coming,” two shots rang through the air, a bullet each landing in two of the Doombots’ chests. “He only had himself to blame.”

Bucky smirked as he watched her spin around, shooting everywhere she could. Her aim was perfect but she was surrounded by the Doombots, so Bucky pointed his rifle at the ones coming from behind her. One accurate shot became five but one almost hit her as she turned to jab her small knife into the Doombot’s head.

“What about you? What is your favourite song from a musical?” Natasha was in the middle of zapping two other Doombots with her Widow’s Bites as she talked to him.

“I don’t really have a favourite but the one I am most fond of at the minute is ‘Zero To Hero,’” He cleared his throat. “Reminds me of Steve.”

“From  _ Hercules _ , yeah?” Another Doombot was taken down by her. “I know him, I think you would like him. He looks nothing like the Hercules in the film though.”

Bucky turned his attention away from Natasha to get the Doombots that were coming from a large hole in the roof that they had created so he didn’t see the bots that had started swarming around her again. It was only the small hiss she let out as she got slammed to the floor that pulled his attention away from the roof. There was a bot above her, its metal hands around her neck, and Bucky took the shot straight away. For a split second, Natasha sought Bucky out to give him a thankful nod.

“You’re welcome.” Bucky sang softly, a laugh escaping him when he saw the look of outrage on Natasha’s face.

They were down to the last stragglers so Bucky decided to move from his position to meet with Natasha. She was busy stomping on a bot’s arm that was grabbing her other ankle. 

“I hate Doombots so much.” She hadn’t even looked up to see Bucky next to her checking that the bots were out of commission.

“I’m going to do a check.”

“Okay, let me know if you need any backup.” Natasha was kicking each Doombot she walked past, but she made sure to look at Bucky and give him a small smile.

“Same to you, I won’t be too long.” 

Bucky wasn’t long at all, he had come back from checking the perimeter and gave her a soft smile as he stood over a dead Doombot, indicating that they were in the clear with a thumbs up. 

Natasha tapped away at her phone and placed it on a table when the music started playing. 

“It’s a ballroom, we may as well use it for its purpose.” Natasha held out her hand for Bucky, so he grabbed it and pulled her close to his chest. Natasha’s forehead gently touched his as they started dancing. 

It was a gentle song, one that Bucky could remember vaguely from years gone past. He remembered being in a seat with Natasha sat next to him, both of them enchanted by the man in the white mask and black cape. At the time, Natasha had let one single tear slip down her face, her hand curled in Bucky’s.

As the song picked up, Bucky spun Natasha around, enjoying how her long hair spun in the air with her. As she came back to him, she traced his smooth cheek with her long nails, a smile on her face. There was a tension in the air as Bucky held tightly to her waist, snow falling from the hole in the roof, cascading down onto the floor. Bucky could feel the cold snowflakes touching his skin but he ignored it, his eyes focusing on Natasha’s eyes for a split second before dropping them to her lips.

“Oh, James.” 

It was Natasha who pushed forward, her lips meeting his. It was soft, just like how the song had become, and slow, and Bucky could find himself lost in Natasha forever. She tasted sweet and Bucky couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper when she pulled away to press her head to his shoulder, swaying to the next song that had come on.

He didn’t recognise the song and neither of them had changed how they danced to match it, but he couldn’t help but chuckle at the lyrics as he looked at the dead Doombots around on the floor.

“Poor unfortunate souls.”


End file.
